Vovan (Charatidax Universe)
Vovan is the legendary leader of the destructive organisation known as RUIN. He commands from his floating island way above the Northern Islands. Vovan was the second being brought into existence and has been the main threat for the Charatidax Universe since the beginning. History Dawn of the Universe Vovan was created right after Kapura. The two were destined enemies. Their battles shook the universe, until other beings began to be brought into existence. Their fighting had to cease and so they each retreated to different locations. Kapura to Voya Nui in the centre of the Universe and Vovan to the floating island way above the Northern Islands. Kapura didn't know of this island. Vovan watched the creation of every being in the Universe from his island. His mask allowed him do this. Vovan knew everything. Matoran Wipeout/RUIN Formation Vovan had spent all that time on his island crafting a Staff. That Staff was called the Staff of Disposal. It could wipe out entire species as well as form new ones. After thousands of years of peace for the universe and boredom for Vovan, he finally jumped down off his island and slammed the Staff into the earth sending a massive electric shockwave across the universe which disintegrated each and every Matoran. He did this to lower the emotional state of all the Turaga and Toa, making it easier than ever to strike and conquer the islands. The Staff also created and mutated new beings. He sent off a signal calling them all to the Northern Islands. While he waited, he repaired the Northern Islands from Kapura and his battles. His organisation needed a training ground, so he made it into war arenas and battlefields. They arrived and he assigned each to a different island across the Universe. Vovan now had even more control than before over the universe and gave the Toa and Turaga something new to worry about. RUIN-Toa War When Vovan received word from one of his agents that seven very important and powerful members had been burnt to death by a powerful Toa of Fire, he raged and ordered a full attack on the Southern and Western Islands. He waited for the Eastern Islands to assist so that he could send his best agents to steal from the Insula. They raided houses and buildings, grabbing ancient Artifacts and items of great power. Vovan rewarded them with upgraded weapons and body 'modifications'. After many years of fighting, Marka, a Toa of Water convinced one of RUIN's higher status agents to cease the war. He did so and the war stopped. Vovan still caused trouble but on a much smaller scale. He returned to his Island and still to this day sends out commands to his agents. They are everywhere, watching the Turaga and Toa's every move, alerting Vovan of any plans to attack they had in the making. Abilities and Traits Vovan is the strongest being in the Universe. When he fought with Kapura he lifted entire islands and hurled them at his opponent. Vovan wears an altered Kanohi Kualsi which allows him to teleport to different places. This is helpful because in battle, Vovan is quite slow. He carries the Staff of Disposal, a weapon of his own design. It can wipe out any species of his choice. It can also bring many entities into existence. His mask also allows him to see everything and anyone. He sends his minions to watch Turaga because he can't watch everyone at once. He can also see his agents and how they act. If they fail to carry out his bidding, he can either transport them back to the Northern Islands and punish them or incinerate them on the spot. Vovan is and will always be the greatest threat to the Universe. Category:RUIN Category:Northern Islands